You belong to me
by Redemption Moon
Summary: It's sleeping that's hard to do... I end up seeing you. Ken runs away from the nightmares. Dark oneshot fic. Please comment.


RedemptionMoon:

Aaaaaaaaargh! Another one-shot! LOL It just popped into my head inspired by nothingness and football. For some reason, it felt fitting to write this piece.

635 words. Really rather short. But I liked it immensely for some reason, despite the fact that it's rather... I dunno... dark?

Review Onegai!

† † †

He didn't know how long exactly it had been going on.

Frankly, it felt like it had been years since he had known a decent night's sleep.

Every night he lived in fear; sleep was a plague that he had to escape.

Every night he'd lie in his bed, praying to send the shadows away, trying to battle the onslaught of sleep.

As he blinked at the dancing shadows on his ceiling, he'd hear whispers in his head, threatening him, caressing him, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

Sometimes suggestions of suicide would flit through his head like a thousand swallows in the sky, until he felt like his head was about to shatter into a million fragments, each reflecting the different colors through a raindrop.

He had tried medication once. A Kritiker doctor had give him sleeping pills. It was just _once._

Kritiker said that he had been in a coma for a week... during which he lived a perpetual nightmare, running in fear through the endless streets of his horror.

All this time, it was Aya who kept him sane. He always seemed to sense when Ken needed him the most. He was always there to offer a strong shoulder, a quiet word or a gentle touch. He was always there when Ken would wake up shouting, bathed in sweat and moonlight. It was if he _knew_ when to be there, when he'd be needed.

But then Ken couldn't rely on him tonight. There had been a mission, and Aya had gotten injured. It wasn't serious, they were told, but he'd be kept in the Kritiker clinic just the same for further tests. The rest of Weiß were ordered to go back to the shop, no excuses.

He knew peace would not wait for him tonight, even if Aya was there. His sense of foreboding was overwhelming, like a violent tide sweeping over him and pulling him deeper into the sea. There was no hope, it seemed – and only the night held its arms in welcome.

He had to get away from the dark oppression of his room, so empty without the companionship of an amethyst-eyed man.

He stumbled into his clothes in a blur and burst into the cold midnight air like a drowning man. He started running, his feet going by their own accord.

Faster and faster, one after the other, until he felt that the rest of his body would be left behind.

Sweat bled through his pores, misted his grey eyes and dripped like salty tears down wind-whipped tendrils.

He dashed through empty streets, his raging heartbeat and the distant sound of howling dogs keeping him company.

He didn't know where he was going and he really couldn't care less where he'd end up.

Sometimes, running away was better than facing the monster lurking in his head.

He ran, and ran. Away from the shadows, away from the nightmares, away from the darkness.

He ran towards the music.

Towards the beautiful poetry beckoning to him.

He ran through the streets and deserted alleyways until his lungs begged for mercy.

He ran through the balding trees into a golden meadow, painted darker by the cold night.

He ran into waiting arms, and collapsed into the strong, unyielding chest of the one who had been waiting to him.

The one who sent him nightmares and yet whispered poetry in his ear every night he stayed awake, blinking away the chaos of sleep. Flame colored hair swirled into the chill breeze, reaching up towards the stars.

Thin lips crept up in a smile, as they were buried into a mass of damp chestnut locks.

"_You belong to me, Ken. Only me."_

Ken ran into the arms of a cold-blooded murderer.

But it was where the music was playing...

And then, there was peace.

† † †

Yes, I'm thinking of putting another chapter of 'Over Muffins and Eggrolls.' In fact, I had a plot scribbled down somewhere... although I dun exactly know where it is at this moment. LOL 

Once again, please review.


End file.
